<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation, all I ever wanted! by Ggunsailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706812">Vacation, all I ever wanted!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor'>Ggunsailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ami really needed a vacation y'all, F/M, Hot Springs, Iceland, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reykjavik, Sex in a hot springs, Sex on Vacation, Sort Of, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Zoisite decide to take a romantic trip to...Reykjavik? Turns it's just what they needed...<br/>(part of the Senshi x Shitnennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuno Ami/Zoisite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation, all I ever wanted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineivore/gifts">caffeineivore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy it, caffe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s taken all of the Senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and even the other three Generals to convince Ami that…</p>
<p>She needs a vacation.</p>
<p>What seals the deal is that she nods off during an experiment and…well, it took a while to clean up after the explosion.</p>
<p>Her husband tells her that evening now they’re off for a month (“by royal decree” says Serenity) and they can go anywhere in the world.</p>
<p>“Anywhere?” she says.</p>
<p>“Anywhere,” he says, kissing her on the cheek.</p>
<p>The next day, she pours over travel guides and websites, looking at beaches, chalets, and inns.</p>
<p>Finally, she hits on something, something that makes her feel even more excited than their honeymoon in France.</p>
<p>“Iceland?” Zoisite inquires, blonde eyebrow going up. He’d just got back from a meeting with the Swiss ambassador.</p>
<p>She nods eagerly.</p>
<p>“But…but it…it’s cold there.”</p>
<p>She frowns. “It <em>is </em>called Iceland.”</p>
<p>“I know that. Why Iceland? I had enough of the cold in the Dark Kingdom.”</p>
<p>She settles down across from him on the couch in their quarters. “Because it’s something different. Plus, I’ve always wanted to go there ever since my dad sent me a painting of the springs there. And when have we had a vacation just the two of us?”</p>
<p>The general sits back lost in thought; Ami can almost hear the cogs turning in his head.</p>
<p>She then says in her soft voice she always uses when she wants to allay the blow “If you don’t want to go there, we can go somewhere else.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head and takes her hands in his. No. If you want to go to Iceland for our vacation, then that’s where we’ll go.”</p>
<p>Ami smiles and kisses him. “Oh, did I mention that Iceland has all these geothermal baths?”</p>
<p>He sits up a little straighter. “Do they?”</p>
<p>She grins. “Mmm-hmm, some of the best in the world.”</p>
<p>“Well, what are we doing sitting here? Let’s book the next flight out!”</p><hr/>
<p>After an eleven-hour flight on a private charter plane, Ami and Zoisite make it to Reykjavik. The airport is busy but not horribly so.</p>
<p>Zoisite checks his phone. “Okay, we’re looking for…Bjorn. He’s our tour guide I booked.”</p>
<p>“Any idea what he looks like?”</p>
<p>The general turns to look to the right. “Um…like that blonde fellow from that movie Chibiusa likes.”</p>
<p>“You mean Kristoff?”</p>
<p>“No, the trading post owner.”</p>
<p>The Senshi of Ice gives him a look. “You mean Oaken?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You—oh.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, here comes a tall blonde man built like a football player with a handlebar mustache to match. He’s wearing a lavender pullover sweater with blue jeans and brown boots.</p>
<p>“Mistress Mercury and Master Zoisite?”</p>
<p>Zoisite nods.</p>
<p>The blonde man grins broadly. “Excellent. My name is Bjorn. I’ll be your guide while you’re here in Reykjavik. Come with me and we’ll go get your bags.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, the three of them are in Bjorn’s little compact car and Zoisite and Mercury learn that Bjorn is studying culture and anthropology.</p>
<p>“But that’s enough about me. What brings the two of you to Iceland?” he asks as he turns down a street.</p>
<p>Ami looks out the window briefly at the busy people on the sidewalks. “We’re here on vacation. I’ve always wanted to come here.”</p>
<p>“And I just tagged along because I didn’t want to be back in Crystal Tokyo by myself,” the general says, grinning as Ami rolls her eyes and playfully nudges him.</p>
<p>“Ah, so I see. Well, you’ll have plenty to do here. What would you like to do first?”</p>
<p>“Get to our hotel, check-in, and sleep,” Zoi says with a yawn. “I think those eleven hours are catching up to me.”</p>
<p>Bjorn laughs. “I don’t blame you. Then tomorrow we’ll start out on our tour. Does that sound reasonable to you two?”</p>
<p>Ami snuggles up against her husband. “Yes. That sounds wonderful,” she sighs as he wraps an arm around her and lets her lean against him.</p><hr/>
<p>The next day after breakfast, Bjorn arrives. He tells them that they won’t be in his compact car as they’ll just walk and/or take a cab if need be.</p>
<p>Ami and Zoisite are pleased about this; being cramped in that tiny little backseat does not sound very romantic.</p>
<p>Reykjavik has to be perhaps one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Zoisite is actually really glad that they came here instead of going somewhere else; seeing how happy Ami is making him even happier.</p>
<p>The highlights so far have been the Einar Jonsson Museum (the sculpture garden was exquisite) and the Icelandic Punk Museum (they made sure to get some great pictures) but now they’re getting hungry.</p>
<p>Bjorn agrees and suggests that they stop and try some of the local cuisines. The restaurant they stop at is a small café just off the main thoroughfare; it’s intimate and quiet.</p>
<p>Both of them realize one thing: there is a <em>lot </em>of seafood, maybe even more than Japan. They dine on a fish stew with potatoes called <em>plokkfiskur </em>as well as smoked fish that melts in the mouth. They mop up the stew with a dark, delicious rye bread Makoto would be jealous of.</p>
<p>Then Bjorn asks with a slightly wicked grin “Are you two willing to try a local specialty?”</p>
<p>Zoisite wipes his mouth with his napkin. “Always game to try something once.”</p>
<p>Ami nods in agreement.</p>
<p>The blonde man then motions to the waiter and whispers into his ear. The waiter nods and goes off to the kitchen.</p>
<p>A few moments later, he comes back carrying a plate with more bread and what looks like little pieces of preserved fish.</p>
<p>Placing the tray down, the waiter says “Here’s the <em>hakarl</em>, Bjorn.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sven.”</p>
<p>Ami wrinkles her nose a little at the slight ammonia-like smell from the plate. “What in the world is this?”</p>
<p>Bjorn sits back in his chair with a smile. “This is our local specialty I spoke of: it's rotted fermented shark. We call it <em>hakarl. </em>Would you two care to try some?”</p>
<p>Both of them look at each other and then back down at the plate. Then Ami leans over and says “We’ve faced very known horror in this galaxy; surely we can try some preserved fish.”</p>
<p>Zoisite nods. “True. Plus, I feel like we’d be chickens if we didn’t.”</p>
<p>They nod in agreement. Then they turn back to Bjorn and Zoi says “Load us up, my boy.”</p><hr/>
<p>Zoisite sinks into the blue-green water with a sigh. Their hotel has its own private geothermal spring; it’s part of what attracted them to the place beside the close location to the airport.</p>
<p>He smacks his lips and frowns a little. He can still taste the <em>hakarl </em>in his mouth despite the fact that he’s brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash several times since they came back to the hotel. That’s where Ami is right now.</p>
<p>‘<em>Next time someone asks if we want to try the local specialty, I’m going to do research beforehand. But other than the smell and such…it wasn’t too bad. I may have to get some for Kunzite, he likes that sort of stuff.’</em></p>
<p>He’s drawn out of his reverie by the sound of a door opening and closing. Ami comes around the corner wearing a towel. “I think I’ve used enough toothpaste to make a dentist pass out.”</p>
<p>He laughs. “Agreed. We may have to get more of that and mouthwash from a pharmacy before long.”</p>
<p>“How’s the water?”</p>
<p>“Lovely. But I could use some company,” he says with a smirk.</p>
<p>He watches as she steps forward to the edge of the pool, a little nervous.</p>
<p>He smiles gently. "It's just us, love."</p>
<p>Finally, she takes a breath and drops the towel to the floor.</p>
<p>The hungry way he gazes over her makes her shiver. Every time is like the first time.</p>
<p>She dips a toe in, yelping. "Ooh!"</p>
<p>He grins a little. "Baby steps. They're not exactly like the springs back home in Japan."</p>
<p>She steps in slowly until she's up to her shoulders. "Ah, ah, ah---ahhhhhhhh." She finally relaxes, sighing as the warm water soothes her bones.</p>
<p>He takes her hands and pulls her into his arms. "Nice, huh?"</p>
<p>"Mmm, it is." She lays her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad we decided to come here."</p>
<p>"Me, too. Though I think we shouldn't try that fermented shark again."</p>
<p>She giggles. "Agreed."</p>
<p>They float in the warmth of the spring, just staying calm and quiet.</p>
<p>Zoisite speaks then. “Are you happy we’re here?”</p>
<p>“I am; I’m very happy…and I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Ami lifts her head up and, deciding to be bold, she presses a kiss to the side of his jaw.</p>
<p>Zoisite groans softly. "Trying to tempt me, babe?"</p>
<p>She smirks oh-so-wickedly at him. "And?"</p>
<p>He curls his hand into her hair and brings her into a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>During the kiss, he floats them to the edge of the spring now pressing her tight. She moans softly and undoes his hair, letting sandy waves fall down.</p>
<p>When they part his green eyes have darkened into fire, making him look like a beast almost.</p>
<p>He was at one point, but not anymore.</p>
<p>"Ami," he murmurs, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip.</p>
<p> She moans at the touch and then leans up to whisper into his ear "...take me."</p>
<p>"Right now?"</p>
<p>"...please..."</p>
<p>He growls and hikes her leg around his waist, slipping a hand down to rub against her inner lips. Then with one move, he slips inside her, both moaning at the same time.</p>
<p>With no preamble he begins to move back and forth, letting his hips slap against her as she moans and rakes her fingers through his long hair.</p>
<p>Perhaps it’s due to the heat of the water or the sensuality of the scene but Ami comes before he does.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, fuck. S-sorry.”</p>
<p>He chuckles darkly. “I think I can make it back to the bedroom if you feel up to continuing.”</p>
<p>“I—I do. Is that greedy of me?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes, but I love it when you’re greedy.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, they’re back in their room. The general suddenly finds himself on his back as his wife pins him down and kisses him passionately.</p>
<p>She reaches down between them and strokes his cock to agonizing hardness. He groans low in his throat and she giggles.</p>
<p>“Ready for me, my love?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, al—ah! Always,” he chokes off as she slides onto him; how is she still so wet?</p>
<p>She starts to ride him, rubbing her hands across his chest as she cries and whimpers. He reaches up to fondle her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples between his fingers.</p>
<p>And he suddenly has a vision of her standing in her lab in her scientist’s coat, turning to face him…</p>
<p>And showing off her pregnant belly.</p>
<p>She cries out as she comes again; he follows her, almost roaring her name.</p>
<p>She falls on top of him in a daze, only to squeak as he rolls them over.</p>
<p>He grins down at her rakishly. “I’m not done with you yet, darling.”</p><hr/>
<p>The rest of the day is spent in a marathon of lovemaking.</p>
<p>Only the need for food and water makes them stop. They order from room service (no fermented shark, of course) a plethora of sweets and pastries. They eat them on the bed, feeding each other and giggling like kids.</p>
<p>Ami washes her <em>snudur </em>down with champagne and asks Zoisite as he bites into a <em>kleina </em>“So…what was that look?”</p>
<p>He swallows. “What look?”</p>
<p>“That one you gave me when we came back from the spring before I came.”</p>
<p>He chews on his bottom lip. “You…you promise not to freak out if I tell you?”</p>
<p>“Zoi, we’re adults now. But to make you feel better, I won’t freak out.”</p>
<p>He puts down his glass and takes her hand. “I…I had a vision of you being, being pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Pregnant?”</p>
<p>He nods. “And you looked so beautiful and the thought of you being with my child—<em>our </em>child, I…I lost control.”</p>
<p>She is quiet, looking down at the floor. Then she looks up at him. “Can I confess something, too?”</p>
<p>“Ah…of course.”</p>
<p>She quickly scoots into his lap making him yelp in surprise. “I’ve thought about it, too. I know that we weren’t planning on having children for while but Crystal Tokyo is now more prosperous than ever and…I feel the time might be right.”</p>
<p>He feels his heart swell. “You mean it?”</p>
<p>“I do.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders, smiling down at him. “I was thinking maybe Sachiko for a girl, or maybe—”</p>
<p>“Momotaro for a boy?”</p>
<p>“What? No, we are not naming our son after a boy born from a peach.”</p>
<p>“Usagi-chan is named after a rabbit, what’s your point?”</p>
<p>They both burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Then Zoisite leans up, whispering “Aishiteru, Ami.”</p>
<p>“Aishiteru, Zoi.”</p>
<p>And the kiss they share is sweeter than anything on earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>